Devils Like to Strip Dance
by chestnutghost
Summary: If you read "Devils like to dance" by my friend HateWeasel, you might remember that Ciel and Alois now live in modern day London. But what happened to Claude? Sure, he supposedly died, but when has it been that easy. He's alive in London, but he's not the same butler you remember... So please leave a review, even if you don't like it. I want your honest opinion.
1. An Introduction

It was an ordinary night shift at The Devil's Top Hat strip club and bar. The usual shady individuals were watching the performances while becoming inebriated, the lights where low, and the music was pulsing. However, on this particular night, someone out of place entered the establishment. His gray sweatshirt had its hood pulled over his face, concealing his identity. The dim lights made it harder to see who he was, causing me to become very curious. I suppose he is no stranger than the people that frequent this dark corner of Salusbury Road. The stranger sat at one of the back tables, completely covered in shadow. It seemed like he knew just how to position himself so that not a single feature was seen of his face. There was nothing I could do at the moment but wait until my shift was over and if he was still there I would see what he was doing here. I almost thought he was another twenty-something girl here for the show, he had a very feminine figure but he had a distinctly male stride, like he was used to being the center of attention. His clothes were designer and new, which meant he had money to spare. He certainly didn't act like any bender I have ever seen in my long years.

The DJ started up another song and introduced me and my co-worker, and we strode out from behind the curtains onto the stage. The crowd exploded into cheers and applause, drowning out the music. I was dressed in a classic black suit that has had the legs replaced with Velcro and the buttons of the shirt and coat with snap on ones. My partner was dressed in an outfit similar to mine but with a long red coat reaching down to his knees, matching the color of his hair which reached his shoulder. His glasses were held onto his head by a thin chain; at each end is a tiny silver skull.

The music started to pick up and all of a sudden we both rip our clothes off at the same moment, revealing matching blue speedos studded with sequins. Fifteen minutes later our act was over and we were back stage getting changed, the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

"Great work, Mike." one of the back stage workers said. Sometimes I come in on my day off and work there for a little extra money

"Thanks." I said back, carrying my costume to my locker. I left out the side door into the alley, the cool night air felt nice compared to the heat from the club. To my left cars were creeping passed, probably on their way home or some other late-night errand, and my right leads to the Paddington Cemetery. The grave keeper is allowing me to live in one of the crypts. It's not like he has a choice, he was the one dancing with me not even thirty minutes ago. His name is Grell Sutcliff. He was someone I knew from a long time ago, so it seemed easier this way.

I turn to my right and find the stranger blocking my path. Something about him seems familiar, almost like something from my past. Something that I can't quite remember... JUSTIN BIEBER! I remember now. His kind are rare, but not as rare as you would think. A lot of celebrities are demons, Justin Bieber, Johnny Depp, even Taylor Swift. Unlike regular demons, they feed on the attention they get from their fans; the attention itself is not enough to sustain them though. It's the little bits of soul that they pour into their attention that nourishes their demon idols. They're like parasites feeding on the weak-willed, consuming their souls until all that is left is a shell of what they were. Essentially they become the perfect minions, performing tasks that their masters would prefer not to do themselves.

"It's nice to see you again, Claude. All though you do look a bit different than I remember." He said, removing the hood covering his face. His light hair was the most visible thing in the alley, almost like it was creating its own dull light.

"I don't go by Claude anymore, it's Michael. You have some nerve after showing yourself after what happened in Venice. That young boys soul was mine, but you got your hooks into him and by the time I notice it was gone. I carefully prepared him for over thirteen years." I said, growing more irritated every second.

"Oh, Claude. You don't scare me; word around town is that you're not exactly demon anymore." He said, a smirk spreading across his face. "Yes, I can see there's only a spark of demon left in your soul, you've become human for the most part. You're weak."

"What did you come for?" The sounds of the street drifting in to fill the silence. I asked again, with a little force. "What did you come for?"

"Oh, relax. I only came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I can see him visibly tense up. Not knowing what to expect I ready myself to fight.

"The great one is rising. Once more we will rule, and our empire will be mighty." And with that he lunged.


	2. This Is How We Do It

It wasn't a very focused strike. I dodged it easily, reaching behind him and shoving him head first into the wall to the side. As he got up I readied myself for another attack. But as I turned to face him he took off down the alley towards the street. When he got to the corner he stopped as a large, black, expensive-looking car came into view, stopping just long enough for Justin to get in the back before taking off again.

I wasn't too worried about him getting away; he wasn't much of a threat on his own. The thought of this "Great One" made me wonder though. There aren't many archetypical beings among demons, but the Slunithgri's have more than any other demon sub-category. One such being was called The Great One; he supposedly ruled a vast empire in the desserts of Africa. He studied what he called "True Magic" for over two-thousand years, devouring the souls of shaman, druids, suspected mages and witches, learning to bend natural and unnatural energies through him to such an extent that it was believed by the Slunithgri that he could alter the earths rhythm, causing earthquakes that would rip apart continents, floods that sweep away the tallest mountains, even plunge the world into darkness.

It is said the he grew bold and went after Gods power. He charged upon God and his massive army of angels with an army of Slunithgri equally massive and terrifying. The ensuing battle was so catastrophic to the demon army that many Slunithgri fled. This enraged The Great One so much that he ignored the threat of angel and began attacking the traitors, giving the angels the chance they needed. The six great generals of the angel army were able to trap him in him human form and remove his arms, legs, and head. Each of the six generals took a piece of him and hid them in places of great power and secrecy, only known to the generals.

If The Great One is rising, all of Britain will be at danger, and indeed the whole world. It's strange, only a century ago I would not have cared if Britain was threatened, but I suppose this body is changing me. Over the past hundred or do years, I have become increasingly sensitive to how "People" see me (obviously not too sensitive given my current employment) and believe it or not I do think I am starting to miss my old young master, sir Trancy. I thought I saw a blonde child wearing those ghastly shorts at that dreadful school.

I suppose human isn't such a bad thing. The only things I have retained from my demon days are my long life and my hunger for souls. On top of that, now I need to eat mortal food too. I miss my strength most of all my demonic traits. Being human means being weak, I can hold my own for maybe a minute against a demon before my body gives out. In most cases my best choice would be to fight to run away. HOW COWARDLY! I would much prefer to fight, but I'm not stupid.

I suppose I should head home, I need to sleep (another disadvantage of being human), and Grell get nervous when I'm gone for too long. He's not quite gotten used to my state, and thinks he has to protect me. This of course infuriates me, but he can be a pain to live with when he's upset. Anyway he might like to know about what just happened.

I started for the crypt, but stopped dead in my tracks. I thought I just heard someone. No, two someone's, coming from the street. Two school boys, I would say from the insignia on their blazers. They came closer to where I was but I still could not hear what it was they were talking about. I crept forward, sticking to the shadow, hiding behind garbage. I know that voice, I never thought I would hear that voice again. The two figures moved forward, as if looking for something that should have been there but wasn't.

"Excuse me, you there." The smaller one said, giving me a fright (damn this cursed body). It was impossible, but it was true. I got a good look at them for the first time.

The taller one had blonde hair and was wearing a purple hooded jacket and his comical shorts, while the other one was maybe thirteen centimeters shorter, he was without a doubt the one in charge. His blue tinted hair almost covering the eye patch over his right eye. It was Ciel Phanomhive, and my old master, Alois Trancy.

"I was wondering if you could help us."


	3. That Ciel Kid

How is this possible? My mind raced to think of a reason these two would be here, asking for my help. I wanted to tell them who I was, explain that I was for the most part human, but that would be foolish. If the Phantomhive boy was here, his butler was not far behind. Sebastian then emerged from the shadows as if he had melted from them.

"I am sorry master. It seems that I have lost him." He said, straightening his coat, not a fleck of dust or wrinkle to be seen. The perfect butler. "Should I bring 'round the car?"

"No, I was just about to ask this gentlemen here if he has seen anything that might be of value." The shorter, blue-haired boy told his surprisingly loyal butler.

Sebastian turned as if noticing me for the first time and stiffened, immediately sensing that something was wrong, but only nodding in obedience. "Yes master."

Ciel now turned his attention to me. "Have you seen an effeminate young man wearing a gray sweatshirt, possibly hiding his face?" He said, in a voice clearly designed to dishevel its intended victim.

"I…" Was all I could get out before being interrupted by Alois.

"Oh, Cielykins. Let me handle this." He smiled and walked forward confidently, and reached for my hand. "My name is Alois." As his hand was about to reach mine a strong blue spark shot from me to him, sending us both flying.

The confusion didn't last long. As Alois and I were picking ourselves up Ciel shouted for Sebastian to get me. The demon butler crossed the thirty feet I had been flung in less than a second. I used the last of my strength to more or less bitch slap him before blacking out.

When I woke up I was inside Phanomhive manor. The drawing room I believe, and look at this, tied to a bloody chair. The door to the hall was left ajar, down the hall I heard two voices.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be mistaken." Said the younger of the two. "What was that spark? What did it do to Alois?"

"I'm sure, he's not quite human, only a small portion of him is demon." The voices seemed to be coming closer until they were just outside the door. "I don't know what he is." The butler said flatly.

"Okay, Alois is still recovering. Whatever that spark was, it drained both of their energy. I believe we should interrogate, see if he knows what he is." Ciel opened the door and entered the room, Sebastian following behind. "It looks as if our guest is awake. Sebastian, go fetch some tea. Earl Grey would be suitable."

"Yes, master." Said Sebastian as he closed the door behind him. Ciel waited for the footsteps to retreat down the hall before turning to face me again.

"Tell me who you are." He said with such ferocity that one would think that, if taken out of context, his life depended on it. "What did you do to Alois? What are you?" His face was red, and his body was visibly trembling.

"So many questions, which one do you want to know first?" I was intrigued, I had never seen such a look on his face, and to show such concern for someone he supposedly hated was fascinating. Ciel composed himself.

"Tell me who you are." He said struggling to contain his anger.

"Michael. Next." I said, noticing his irritation returning.

"Fine, then." He said, coming closer until his face was a foot away from mine. "What did you do to Alois?" His face was quite terrifying, I could see that he cared for him a lot more than when I saw them last.

"You must mean that bright blue flash? I don't know, maybe it was static electricity." I was wondering the same thing. One thing I was sure of, it certainly was not static electricity. I let out a sigh. "The truth is, I don't know what happened. I was just as surprised as any of you."

"Okay, this next question is very important, and depending on how you answer it, could lessen your potential pain. If your answer does not please me, I'll hand you over to Sebastian and he'll find out for me." He straightened and composed himself, smoothing the ruffles out of his coat. "What are you?"

This is great. Sarcasm obviously, Sebastian has never been gentle with anyone other than his current master. Time doesn't seem to have mellowed him in the least. The same ole butler, I knew before. Still, in my present state I would not last in a fight with him. It would be in my best interests to be honest.

"I suppose you could say tha..." I'm cut off by a siren and the faint buzz of a chainsaw wielded by a red-haired maniac.


	4. Let's Have Some Fun

Alarms were blaring down on them from the newly installed room-to-room intercom system. Ceils demeanor didn't change though, instead he leaned in until our noses were almost touching, then spoke. "Don't stop, tell me what you are."

"Aren't you worried that Grell will come in here and take me away? Sebastian seems intent on stopping him." The alarms and that constant buzzing made it so that I had to yell to be heard. That had some effect on him; he backed away and gave me a curious look.

"So, you know that shinigami? This is very interesting, he's been a thorn in my side for a long time. Do tell, how do you know him?" The consistent buzz was getting closer now, ceils face becoming more and more anxious the closer they came.

I began working on the knots in the rope tying my hands behind the chair. "I live with him. Do you really think I would live with him and not know what he is?" This seemed to further confuse him, his brow furrowed as if concentrating on something hard.

"But, why? Grell Sutcliff is a buffoon. How could anyone tolerate to live with him? One would have to be immensely patient. Not to mention a fool in his own right." He rested the palm of his hand on forehead while turning his back to me.

I began to giggle loudly at this. I don't know why this was funny but it was rather amusing. "Aha-ha ha-ha ha." I did try to stifle it, but that only made it worse. I clutched my sides to control myself.

"What is so …." Ciel had started to turn, but stopped abruptly. "Your hands! How did you get untied?"

"I suppose you had Sebastian tie them? He never did know any sturdy knots, it was simple really." The look on his face was that of absolute puzzlement. "Oh, get that look off your face, it doesn't suit you." His face burned bright red, not of embarrassment, but of anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who… what I am?" The pressure in the room increased sharply. Even in this lesser form I recognized what it was. Pure demonic energy, flowing from him like radiation. Seeking anything it can to terrify. This young boy was not human anymore. That would explain why he was still alive today, but if Ciel is no longer human does that mean that neither is Alois? A gust of wind blew through the room, and Ciel composed himself, returning back to normal.

"That was a nice show." Said a voice from the doorway. "Very impressive. Have you told the boy who you are yet?" Grell stepped forward, dressed from head to toe in dark red.

"Ah, Grell." I said as I stood up, smoothing out wrinkle that weren't there. "I was just getting to that." I turned to Ciel, who was wearing a very impatient expression. "You asked before what my name is, and while I did not lie to you, I did not tell you my full name. The name you know me by, as given to me by my former master, is Claude Faustus." Ciel took one step backwards then fell onto a chair.

"No, it can't be!" Ciel stared at me in shock.

"Yes, I am Claude Faustus, servant of the young earl Alois Trancy."

We became aware of a shuffling noise behind Grell as a scantily dressed blonde boy came into the room. "Did someone say Alois Trancy?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, and so short. I've been having trouble coming up with ideas. If you have any ideas I would like to know, just leave them in a review. how do you like it so far? is there anything that doesn't make sense or I need to connect somehow? these are things I need to know. As always this was a fun chapter to write. I hope everyone likes how I've portrayed Claude so far. **

**Until next time, ChestnutGhost.**


	5. A Simple Choice

"Ciel, what's with all the noise?" Alois said in a tired voice. "I was having such a nice nap."

"Don't worry about it, Alois. Just go back to your room, we'll discuss it later." Ciel said in a firm, authoritative tone. "This doesn't concern you."

Grell pull the blonde boy in by the arm and shoved him towards the center of the room. "Well, don't lie to the boy. Of course this concerns him. It concerns him more than it does you." He straightened as if he just realized something. "I wonder what's taking Bassy so long. I suppose I should go and help him get untangled from the chandelier." He turned out the doorway and was gone.

All eyes were on Alois as he fidgeted nervously with his pajama bottoms. What should I say? Where do I begin? How would he react? Those were the kind of things going through my mind. Just as I was about to speak, Alois broke the silence. "Did I hear you right in saying that you were my butler?"

Ciel was the first to reply. "No, he is not!" His face flushed with rage. "Claude died a long time ago. It is impossible for this to be him!" he quickly stepped between me and my young master. "The Lævateinn pierced his soul, shredding it beyond salvage. There is no way, I refuse to accept it."

"My young master, there is one way I believe I could prove who I am." Ciel turned towards me. There was an unmistakable look of hatred on his face. Alois however look like he was enjoying ceils reaction. My young master always was a bit of a sadist. A smile begins to form as I speak. "Even in my new flesh, the contract we formed has been burned into my soul. So should yours, even in your new demon form you can't escape a contract. I only need to place my hand near your face, and both our marks will reappear, reinstating our contract."

"Well that certainly is interesting." Said Grell as he came into the room followed by a very sour looking Sebastian. "Oh, I do love the suspense. Do you think I could help somehow? I do love a good drama." He exclaimed, giving a fake faint.

"I'm sorry master, I have it would seem I have failed you." Sebastian said as he kneeled in front of the shorter lad. "I let myself get distracted. I thought I heard a cat meow, it sounded as if it was in trouble."

"What good are you if you allow yourself to be distracted by such a vile creature when you should be protecting Alois and me?" He looked down his nose at his butler. "You not only allowed that freak to get in here, now this one's claiming to be Claude. Tell me it's not true." This last sentence sounded almost like he was begging him.

"I'm sorry master, but it's entirely possible. The Lævateinn has a tendency to do as it wishes. Put another way, it chooses which souls are destroyed and which one survives. The drawback to this is that these souls only survive because they are tied to the sword. If the sword were ever to be destroyed, all the souls it saved would perish along with it. If this really is Claude that would mean that the sword survived." Ciel did not take this news well, as all expression drained from his face, he fell for the second time into the chair. Alois however was now wide awake, staring at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh Claude, tell me it's true. Is it really you? I knew you'd come back for me." It was like he had been given a strong cup of black coffee. Grell was leaning against a wall, watching as if this was some form of amusement and he was the spectator. "Wait, if our contract is reinstated does that mean you'll be my butler again?"

"Yes, I would be contractually obligated to serve as your butler once again." My young master seems to be in no need of a butler. He's not the same brat I served before; he has grown somehow, matured. I suppose I could say I was proud of him. At the very least he does not gouge the eyes of anyone who looks at him directly.

"Ha Ha Ha HA!" he doubled over laughing. "You just said **BUT**-ler. Ha HA." I take that back, he's still just a child. "Yah, go ahead. Reinstate the contract, and then we can have some fun. You can do the things Sebastian won't." he said with a smile.

"This is going to hurt. It'll be like creating a new contract. New pain to strengthen the seal." This visibly shook him. He was never good with pain. The screams of pain that once soothed my soul would now wrench it apart.

"That's okay, I'm ready." I raised my left hand and placed it on his cheek. The screams started immediately, his back arching so that I had to reach behind him to keep him from falling. Then just like that it was over. Alois slumped in my arms, slowly opening his eyes. Ciel seemed to have been pained by this more than Alois had.

"Did it work?" Alois said as soon as he had caught his breath. "It had better have. I don't think I could do that again." He stuck his tongue out at me. Sure enough, the golden seal was there as it should be.

"Yes, it worked. It would be a good idea to rest for a bit while Sebastian and I fetch tea for you and Ciel, if that would be acceptable." I lift him up and set him on the chair that I was tied to.

"Do it Sebastian." Ciel said. "Don't forget to bring some for our….guest." I had forgotten about Grell, he had been unusually quiet. Old shark-face just smiled and sat in the nearest chair. I turn to follow Sebastian out the door, only to be stopped by Alois grabbing my pant leg.

"Claude, don't ever leave me again." He said through a yawn. "That's an order." His hand fell as he passed into exhaustion.

"Yes, your Highness." I said as I left to prepare tea.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

** I feel like such a massive _Failure. _**

**What do you think of it so far? Any suggestions? Keep in mind that I already know the general direction I want this to go so your "SUPER AMAZING AWESOME" idea might not make it into the story. **

**Also I feel I should call you something. Not just reader, that's lame. I don't know. **

**Expect a bit of randomness here and there when I don't have any ideas. (Brain, yu fail meh?)**

**Catch ya on the flip side.**

**(I don't even)**


End file.
